Happy Endings
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Happily Ever After isn't for everyone. But for Tony and Ziva, Tim's going to make sure his friends' opportunity doesn't pass them. Tony/Ziva with a hint of possible Gibbs/McGee.


**Title:** Happy Endings

**Rating:** K+

**Main Character/s:** Tony DiNozz, Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Jethro Gibbs

**Summary:** Happily Ever After isn't for everyone. But for Tony and Ziva, Tim's going to make sure his friends' opportunity doesn't pass them. Tony/Ziva with a hint of future Gibbs/McGee

**Written for NFA's Hopeless Romantic Challenge and my Happily Ever After Series.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Happy Endings**

Tim loved happy endings. The happiness and love. The pure joy of being with the one you loved. He loved it.

Though…life sucked and ruined it for most.

Not everyone could find or have their happily ever after. Some thought they had it, only to find the story wasn't finished. It was just a chapter in their life and the next few chapters wouldn't be happy. Some thought they were about to find it but some new character came along and took it. Some, like him, knew they weren't going to get it at all.

Now, Tony and Ziva, they were a whole other story. It started with the usual attraction and flirting. Cat and mouse. Then things just continued and continued to keep them apart. Jeanne, Michael, Rule 12, Somalia, Ray and that short "engagement". An engagement that Tim knew right away that wouldn't last.

However, finally, finally they came together and admitted their feelings. He was so happy for them, two people who deserved happiness the most. They were just so happy together; Ziva smiled even more than she usually did and Tony… Well Tony was Tony but a happier one.

He was happy for them.

But lately, he's noticed that something's been off with Tony. And because he's been off, Ziva's been a bit off. He's seen Tony put something in his locked drawer in the morning, look at it a few times during the day, and then take it out before leaving for the day. He was beyond curious, and he knew Ziva was too.

So, one day, when Ziva and Gibbs were gone doing whatnot, and Tim saw look at his locked drawer every few seconds, he spoke up. "Hey, I'm gonna go get something from the break room. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good Probie."

Nodding, he got up and walked out, and after waiting a good thirty seconds, he silently walked back and smiled when he saw what it was. Practically skipping back to the break room and humming, he got his NutterButter before heading back, making sure he made noise so that Tony could put the object away.

"What's got you in a good mood?"

"Got the last NutterButter." Thankfully it wasn't a lie because he really sucked at lying.

It wasn't long before the day was coming to an end, and feeling brave, he grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

_Ziva doesn't need poetry Tony. Just tell her you love her and ask. She won't say no._

Balling it up, he threw it and watched it bounced off Tony's head. He ignored the glare sent his way and motioned his head to the balled up paper. Frowning, Tony took it and opened to read it. Snapping his head to look at Tim, Tony stared wide-eyed before glaring.

Tim again ignored it and jerked his head to Ziva. Tony looked at the woman across from his desk and it didn't escape Tim's notice that he gulped and looked half terrified. His friend opened his drawer slowly and smoothing down his jacket, he looked nervously at Tim.

Smiling, he looked to the man across from his desk. "Boss?"

"Yeah McGee."

"Abby said she wanted to show us something."

Gibbs nodded before finally looking up and standing. Tim quickly stood, throwing a look at Tony and smile to Ziva, and followed to the back elevator where Gibbs was headed. When he was sure they were behind the wall, he grabbed Gibbs' jacket sleeve and stopped. He smiled even though Gibbs was staring at him with a bemused look, his eyebrow raised in question to what the hell he was doing.

Tim didn't know any other man that could say so much without opening his mouth.

Pointing back to the bullpen, they both peaked to see Tony standing beside Ziva, rubbing his hands on his pants in nerves. Ziva was staring up at him with an amused smile yet with question. It wasn't till Tony suddenly went down on one knee that Ziva realized what was going on and gasped.

They couldn't hear them because they were talking softly, but they knew Ziva's answer when she bobbed her head up and down so quickly and basically launched herself at Tony as a Ziva shaped missile.

Chuckling, he smiled and turned his head to look at Gibbs. Gibbs was watching the two with a soft smile, pure unshielded joy for his agents. He knew Gibbs thought of them as his children, and to see his children happy… It was all he needed.

Though, as he looked at the rare moment of his boss being unguarded, he wished it wasn't all he needed.

Tim was happy for Tony and Ziva, and maybe…just maybe he could find a happy ending of his own.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated. My first Tiva story.**


End file.
